The Administration/Statistics (Admin/Stats) core provide two essential elements: oversight of the program project grant and expertise in statistics and bioinformatics. Oversight occurs at multiple levels, intellectual, administrative and financial. Intellectual oversight is achieved through multiple levels of interactions by the PI with Project leaders and their lab members, and with Core leaders. An external scientific board provides annual assessments of the program and advises Dr. Lambert of its findings. Administrative oversight is provided by Ms. Bette Sheehan, who has served this role for neariy 30 years helping to facilitate the multiple mechanisms of interaction as well as coordinating the training efforts of the members of each lab. Financial oversight is provided by Randy Martinson, who coordinates the management ofthe grant ensuring that monies are allocated appropriately and used efficiently to support the projects' and cores' needs. Ms. Sheehan and Mr Martinson report directly to Dr. Lambert. New to this competitive renewal is a statistics/bioinformatics section of this core that is led by Drs. Norman Drinkwater and Michael Newton. They will provide expertise in statistical analysis of animal/lab experiments as well as genome-wide analyses. Drs. Drinkwater and Newton have been supported during this current funding period on individual projects. We have transitioned to placing their expertise in the context of this core because their expertise is required now across all five projects. Dr. Lambert will oversee the successful integration of this new core activity into the PPG.